Rainy Days
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: A rainy day and last letters, friendships and a fond farewell, memories from the past and decisions for the future. So much can happen when you reminisce over a day with your rival in pain. R&R!


_**Rainy Days…**_

_**By: Twilightkitsune1**_

**Summary: **A rainy day and last letters, friendships and a fond farewell, memories from the past and decisions for the future. So much can happen when you reminisce over a day with your rival in pain.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. It is all property of J.K.Rowling; I am making no profit off of this story. It was written for pure enjoyment and posted for others enjoyment.

**Warnings: **PWP, character death, slight AU, angst

…You have been warned…

Years have passed since the last time I saw him, his strength one of the things that had first attracted me. Even at the tender age of eleven he was so strong, so many people depended on him and he alone could save them. He didn't know that, grew thinking he was garbage, abandoned by the world he saved. He didn't know his worth until he was eleven and I could already see the irreparable damage caused to him since infancy. He never knew what love was, never knew what kindness was, never knew what forgiveness was, never knew what joy was; that old senile fool could have created the next great darkness for the world. He could have created a monster from what he did to the boy, but thank the heavens he didn't.

What he made was the world's savior, the one great hope for the light. He was this world's hero. As I stand here and allow the water to fall onto me, sliding down the cloak I wear only to land onto the ground and be greedily taken away. I stood there as I did so many years ago and watched as I let that event play out again in my minds eye.

Sitting there by himself, a young dark haired boy, his eyes glazed over and filled with unending tears that were hidden by the rain that seemed as unending as his tears were. He could see the small boy's body shaking from the sobs inside, obviously not being released so not to draw attention to himself and his tears. The reason for the tears was unknown but he just stood watching the dark haired boy cry into the storm for comfort.

He looked around and saw that there was no one; he was alone in his pain, in his sorrow. It was strange though, watching the future champion back then cry for some unknown reason to him. He wanted to mock him, he didn't, he wanted to ridicule him, he didn't, he wanted to tease him, but he didn't; most of all he wanted to comfort him, but he just stood there and watched. He never knew why he had done nothing but stand and watch over him; then turned and walk away when the tears ended, never speaking of that event to anyone. He never thought about it really and soon he really had forgotten it until the other day when he had received a letter from the dark haired boy who was now a man.

He never knew until he read the letter:

_Draco,_

_Thank you for what you have done for us, all the work you have put in, I deeply appreciate it. I know, though we were enemies in school, I hope one day that can change and we can one day stand next to each other as friends. I remember the day you had reached out your hand for mine and I had just slapped it away. I have never forgotten that day and only regretted it after the day in the rain when you saw me cry… It was a long time ago, and I doubt you really remember, but I have found it time to finally thank you for that. You had not showed yourself to me, had not mocked, teased, or ridiculed me; and thankfully you did not try to comfort me. That day was one of my more sorrowful ones, a day I shall always remember as the day I almost switched sides. It was thanks to you Draco that I stayed the same. I can't really explain, and am choosing not to in a letter. However, that day I realized something out there in the rain with only my tears. I am thankful you were there, you saved me and I just wanted you to know that. _

_Also I wished to inform you that whenever you wish it, you are always welcome by me. You were my ally in the storm whether you believe me or not. If you offered your hand out now, I am sure I would take it. I am also sure if I offered my hand out to you, you would probably slap it away and laugh at the turn of the tide. However, whether you accept it or not I consider you a friend and have since that day. I am sorry you are receiving this letter so late, I always was the cowardly one, but you are the last to know since the others have known since the wars end. I apologize, my friend_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

He moved to where he had seen Harry that day, the exact spot and he stood there looking to the heavens. He really had received the letter late since later that morning, as he pondered the letters meaning, he read in the daily prophet and found that Harry Potter had died earlier that day. A grin spread across his lips, yes Harry; you did have the last opportunity to set things right between us. I shall come to your funeral then since the others are expecting me probably. This time I shall stand beside you and watch your friends as you move on to a better place, this is all I can give you for giving me a place to belong other then the shadows at last. Thank _you _my friend I shall never forget and a Malfoy always repays what is due.

_**--THE END--**_

**A/N: **So how'd you guys like it??? I know it's not really explanatory this is just a short little one-shot. I know not really one of my better ones but it just kinda popped in my head and I had this document open and figured, eh _**Longing to be Found**_ can wait just a second. I again say, where the hell this came from I have no clue, but I do like this fic none the less. Yes Harry is dead, reason: not a clue, Family: I guess like it was in DH 'iunno, as for Draco... Use you imagination, do you expect me to come up with everything? (If it's for the story I know I should but you know what, right know my mind is back on _**Longing to be Found **_and this was only supposed to be a short dribble but it passed 100 word limit so it became a one-shot. Has 911 words not including A/N, disclaimer, summary.) Well, that's that and I have stuff to do and places to go. Tell me what you thought of the story and don't forget to show a writer some love. R&R!!!


End file.
